Behind A Red Door
by undiscoveredfate
Summary: He looked innocent enough. “I guess I can stay for a little while longer.” He looked up and smiled. I could see the hint of a smirk in there. The one I would later have nightmares about.
1. Chapter 1: Play Something We Know

**Summery**: _He looked innocent enough. "I guess I can stay for a little while longer." He looked up and smiled. I could see the hint of a smirk in there. The one I would later have nightmares about. I went over and sat on the chair again. Derek leaned in and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and let it happen. I let him kiss me. I let it all happen. It was truly my fault I guess._

___**Authors Note: **_This is my new story, I started writing it after watching Juno in about May, but now that I just recently got my computer fixed and back i'm now posting it. I am writing another chapter of the Heroin Diaries so don't worry it will be out soon. Well hope you like it. (:  


* * *

Behind A Red Door

Chapter 1  
_**7 weeks.**_

It was fall and , and it was hot very hot, unseasonably hot. I wanted nothing more then to be home sipping ice cold lemonade and in the air conditioning naked. Oh kay maybe not naked that went a little far, but anything would be better then this torture. School a hot sticky mess. The air conditioning was broken and I was stuck in there. Any moment I was going to pull a Wizard of Oz witch moment and melt in front of everyone. Mrs. Tache the stupid science teacher made me sit next to the window… in the sun… in the hot steamy sun. _What am I going to do, what am I --._ The time seemed to go slower but the ticking seemed to get louder and louder. _Tick … Tock…Tick… Tock. _

I glared up at it about to jump out and just walk out of the room. I wouldn't do it though; I didn't have the guts or the ability to get out of that chair. I was very utterly tired. Neither Derek nor Truman was there that day. Derek wasn't really skipping though he had a doctor's appoinment. As did all of us kids, we had to get our monthly check up's for school. Mine wasn't until tomorrow though, I dreaded it very dearly. But the only upside to it was that I would be in the air condition

ing and get out of school for a day. And believe me that was the only upside. What if the doctor knew I was pregnant? Would they tell my mom? Would they ask me in front of her.? Would they even know at all? Of course they would they were doctors. They knew anything and everything. For the most part anyway. _Take me Derek I need you. _I blinked my eyes as that thought ran threw my head. I shuttered at it as the bell rang. I stood up walking out of the room. School was over for the day and I could go home and relax.

I walked out into the parking lot and started to walk home when my mom pulled up next to me. "Need a ride?" Nora asked me smiling. I half smiled and got into the passenger seat. "Wanna go to the mall or grab a bite to eat?" Nora asked smiling. "That is great mom." I smiled a full real smile this time. _I won't be fitting into my clothes much longer anyway. _ We drove to the mall, my mom every now and then tried to start a conversation but I blew it off mostly. I was caught up in most of my own thoughts to care about what she was saying.

We got to the mall and we walked inside. I looked over at my mom who looked quiet sad. "Mom… Are you okay?" I asked her keeping my eyes glued on her. She looked up at me and smiled a little. "Yes Casey I'm fine I just miss spending time with you girls. You're both growing up so fast." I sighed a little as she talked but her mother continued. "You and me never talk anymore I want to know what's going on in your life and everything." I chewed on my lip and looked at her. "We talk mom were talking now." Nora looked at me again. "No we don't Casey we never do; you never come to me for things." I sat down on one of the bench's and my mom soon sat next to me. "Okay mom. Tell me what's on your mind." I asked looking at her.

"I just miss spending time with you Casey." Nora said with slight tears in her eyes. Tears also threatened my eyes. _I miss spending time with you to mom. _ "Mom… I need to tell you something." My mom wiped her eyes and looked up at me. "What is it sweetie." I choked back my tears and started. "I'm--" I was soon cut off by a girl popping up behind me.

"Casey." A voice rang out as she squeezed me. I turned around to see my older half sister Ellie. She was my dad's child from the brief marriage before my mother. I hadn't seen her since my parents divorce several years ago. I grabbed and hugged her. "El." I all most yelled. I opened my eyes and looked around at the people staring at them. I didn't care my sister was there and I had missed her oh so much.

"What are you doing here Ellie?" I asked excited squeeze hugging her once more. She smiled and looked at me. "I live here with my mom what are you doing here." I smiled and her and turned to my mom. "I live here with my mom and her husband." Ellie smiled. "Good to see you Ellie." My mom said and nodded toward her. Ellie just continued to smile.

"You know what hunny I'm going to head home" My mom turned her head toward Ellie and started talking to her. "Ellie would you mind bringing Casey home after you guys are done, you can stay for dinner if you'd like." My mother said friendly. Ellie nodded and smiled. "Thank you Mrs…"

She paused and my mother finished her sentence. "Venturi, but just call me Nora, just because I and your father aren't married anymore doesn't mean you have to go all formal." Ellie smiled again. "Thanks Nora, I'll come to dinner." My mother nodded and walked away. I turned to Ellie again. "El I've missed you so much." I was really happy to see her. I was so glad I could spend time with her again.

"So I didn't know your mom got remarried." Ellie said smirking. "Yes, she married George around 3 months ago." I said half smiling with a sigh. Ellie's smirked dropped into a curious smile and she had a twinkle in her eyes to it. "You don't sound too happy about it." I rolled my eyes at reaction. "Well I have step siblings that I detest of." I said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Wow Casey you've changed an a lot." She smirked again. "You kind of act like me." I laughed at her judgement toward me. But she was right, I had changed. A lot.

_1 year ago, I wouldn't have kissed a boy without thinking that we might get married. 1 year ago I wouldn't date a guy without knowing all of his life plans. 1 year ago I wouldn't do anything without my parent's permission. 1 year ago I wouldn't sneek out with my step brother. 1 year ago I went to church every Wednesday & Sunday. 1 year ago I didn't wear a skirt that rose above the knee. 1 year ago I had a plan for everything. I made lists and was a perfectionist. I still am a perfectionist now though, just not as bad. And I obviously still make lists even if they are in my head. _

"Casey?" Ellie's voice rang out causing me to look up forgetting what I was originally thinking about. "Hun, are you okay." She asked with a slight bit of concern still in her expression. I nodded and smiled fake. "Yeah of course I'm fine." Ellie searched my eyes for a second and then nodded a smile coming back on her face. "Come on sis, we have some shopping to do." Ellie said biting her lip and starting to walk. _Oh and 1 year ago, I was a horrible liar. _

We walked down to Forever 21. Ellie walked in causally looking a top sitting on the rack. She placed it on her chest and looked in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side. "What do you think?" Ellie asked looking at me threw the mirror. It was an ocean blue that made her crystal eyes pop. "Hmm…" I said walking up to her and looking at it. "I'm going to have to say yes." I said to her smiling at it.

Ellie pulled it away and spotted something on the rack behind her. She picked it up and walked behind me and placing it over me. "Try this on." Ellie said and layed it in my hands. I nodded and looked around the store. I grabbed a couple pairs of jeans and some lose tops. I wouldn't wear anything tight nothing that I couldn't wear in a few months. I grabbed a few sweatshirts and walked into the dressing room. Ellie was all ready in there changing. I walked into the dressing room. I stripped off my shirt and soon fallowing my pants. I looked at my stomach. It was UN noticeable. I pressed my first 2 fingers of my left hand right under my belly button and pressed in a little. I couldn't feel anything. _Untraceable. _

I closed my eyes exhaled and slipped one of the shirts over my head. I pulled on one of the jeans snapping the little button. A perfect fit. _Not for long. _I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. Except the shirt. It just fitted weird. I pulled it off of me along with the jeans and slipped on a whole new set of clothes. I continued this pattern until I had tried on all of the clothes in my pile. Then I walked out of the room and met Ellie in the dressing room hallway. "So what did you come up with?" She asked me smirking. I showed her the clothes. "Not bad." She said smiling. "You've done well." She blew her hair up. "Now let's go get some slushies and maybe a soft pretzel." Ellie said her eyes sparkling with excitement. My stomach grumpled as she spoke. She looked down and giggled a bit. "I think your stomach agree's with me." I bit my lip and faked a laugh. "You're talking about it like it's a person." _Might as well be. _She just smiled. "Well… I am hungry so let's go."

We payed for our things and walked down the mall way and went up the escalater to the food court. We got blue slushies and subway. An off combo but we always got that when we went to the mall. ALWAYS. Ever since we were 4 years old and my mom was craving it because she was vastly pregnant with Lizzie.

We sat down at the tables. "So girly what else have I missed with you?" She said slurping at her drink. I sighed and shrugged. "Nothing really I guess." Ellie smiled at me softly. Then she gasped. "You have such glowy skin, did you tan all that much this summer." I laughed a bit. "Nope, I stayed inside a lot."

Her eyes narrowed down as she smirked. "You're so lying." I put my hands up. "No I swear I was out for maybe a week the whole summer. _They say a woman skin glows when she's pregnant. _"Well what ever you did you look gorgeous." She replied to me suspiously. I just shrugged in response. She looked deeply into my eyes at that point all most glaring. "You've been hiding something from me. You were laying back there, sis you're a horrible liar." She said still staring me down. _1 year later I still am I horrible liar. _

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said crossing my arms and staring her back down. She looked at me for a minute or so then sighed and leaning back in her chair. "Fine, you'll tell me on your own time."

I then leaned back in my own chair still looking at her. She looked down at her half eaten sandwich. I then took a drink of my slushie and stood up. "Well we should probably head back to my house my mom's probably getting worried. "Always you to make sure you weren't home to late." Ellie said standing up to fallow. We walked out of the mall and Ellie leaded me to her car. I got into the passenger seat and directed her to the Venturi/Mcdonald house hold. When we got there my mom's car wasn't there just the prince.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the house with Ellie fallowing behind me. "I'm home." I called in not expecting an anwser but was surprised when a voice yelled back. "Yeah I noticed." A sarcastic voice. Derek's voice. I laid my bags and Ellie's bags on the couch. And walked into the kitchen seeing Derek's back to me as he digged threw the fridge in search for god knows what.

"We have a guest Derek, and do me a favor and leave us the hell alone." My tone surprised Ellie. "Your mom told me your sister was coming great another preppy little--." He cut himself off when he turned and looked at Ellie. "Hello Ellie." He said in his usual heart melting… I mean.. Annoying voice. _Oh Derek! _I rolled my eyes and looked over at Ellie. "So, this is the step brother you oh so detest." She said in her sarcastic mocking Casey voice. Derek laughed and smirked toward me. "That's not what your were saying--." He stopped and my stomach flipped. I ignored him. "You're not like Casey one bit." Derek said leaning against the counter. "Thank you." Ellie said and twirled a piece of her hair. I swallowed hard. For some reason that really hurt. My heart learched in the air. My eyes burned I felt like I was about to cry.

I had never felt like that before any other comment Derek would make I would just ignore. I silently turned around and walked out of the room and up the stairs. Tears stinning my cheeks. _I couldn't be jealous… Could I .? _I walked into the bathroom closing the door and grabbing a hand towel. I wipped my eyes and let out a quiet sob that I had been choking back. I slid down the bathroom door. _Oh Derek.!! _Why did that keep coming into my head over and over again? Why did I keep thinking about the night that baby was conceived. I laid my head on my knee. I was around 7 weeks if I was counting right. I had known for 2 weeks. I was

Surprised that I hadn't told anyone yet. I had kept this secret to my self.

There was a light tapping at the door which broke my consintration. "Casey is you okay." Ellie's voice asked concerned through the door. "Yeah I'm fine." I looked into the mirror when I stood up. My eyes were red. "Can I come in" I didn't respond. The door opened and she peeked in I saw her threw the mirror. Ellie walked in the room. "Darling what's wrong?" She asked sitting on the side of the bathtub. She crossed her legs. I didn't respond. "Casey we used to be best friends. We used to tell each other everything. Casey please tells --."I cut her off and the tears started again. "I'm pregnant OKAY." I said with hands holding my weight on the sink. There was silence. 'Casey--."

I cut her off. "There now you know my big secret. Satisfied." I yelled and turned to her. Ellie stared at me. My anger turned into more tears and I slid back down on the floor again. Ellie walked over and sat to me and rapped her arms around me. I laid my head on her shoulder tears streaming down my face.

"You just cry Casey." Ellie whispered and laid her head on top of mine. A few minutes and a few dozen tissues later , Ellie finally stared talking again. "Who's the father.?" That caught me off guard. "I. uhmm.. My boyfriend Truman." I said it popped into my head. Ellie seemed satisfired with the anwser. "Who all knows.?" She asked me running her fingers threw my hair. "Just you." I said with a sigh. "How far along are you.?" I looked up at her. "I'm 7 weeks." Ellie laughed a bit. "So that's why you weren't outside tanning." I did laugh at that. "You were busy." She said smirking and winked.

My mouth opened forming an "0" shape. "Your making a joke out of your 15 year old sister being pregnant." She nodded . "Yes I am." I laughed a bit and hit her shoulder then sinked back into reality. "Well your the only one I doubt my mom isn't going to find it very funny." She nodded. "That's for sure." Ellie smirked some. "That step brother of yours is a hottie." I laughed sarcastically. "Haha not funny." Ellie smiled at me and there was a knock on the door. "Casey , were home dinner's here." I stood up and opened the door. Lizzie stood at the door. She saw Ellie and ran over to her grabbing her waist and hugging her. "Ellie Belly." Lizzie called. That had been Lizzie's nickname for Ellie since she was little. "Hello Liz Bear." Ellie said in a soothing voice . Ellie pulled away and looked at Lizzie's apperance. "Man Liz you've grown." Ellie laughed some. "Oh my god you have boobs.!!"

Lizzie snickered. "I'm 13 you know." Ellie smiled . "I know Lizzie." I sat there and watched the two reunite. I really did miss my sisterly crew. We had always had a whole lot of fun. Then a got an idea a great idea. "Ellie you should move In with us.!" Ellie and Lizzie looked over at her . Lizzie's eyes filled with excitement , and Ellie just smiled. "Liz go ask mom I'm going to get changed for dinner." Lizzie ran downstairs and Ellie just stood in the doorway. "You could move into my room.?" I offered. I really did want Ellie there. She had always made me feel more confident about everything usually. We got along great and she was my sister.

A minute or so later Lizzie came upstairs. "Mom said it was all right as long as Ellie's mom said it was okay." I smiled. "Well lets go eat." I said putting my left arm around Ellie and my right arm around Lizzie. All three of us walked down the stairs and sat at the dinner table. I sat on the end Ellie beside me and Lizzie beside her. I could feel Derek's eyes stare me down as I ate our Arby's Dinner. _Oh Derek.! _I swallowed down a curly fry and stared down at my plate. Ellie elbowed me and I looked up at her. She eyed me and pointed toward Derek with her eyes. His eyes were burning a whole threw my head. I wouldn't be surprised if Edwin asked me where there was a giant piece of my head missing. I looked over at Derek who was still staring me down. A piece of roast beef in his mouth. "Do us all a favor and close your mouth." I said with an eye roll. He faked a smirk and continued to chew. I breathed out and turned toward Ellie. "So Ellie , your going to be a senior this year.?" My mother asked right after patted her mouth with one of the napkins. Ellie shook her head.

"Don't you remember me getting held back in 7th grade because my mother was sick.?" She asked looking at her puzzled. "Oh yes I'm sorry Ellie it slipped my mind." I smiled some. "She's going to be a junior with me." I rolled my eyes. "And Derek." My voice was such full of sarcasm that it all most made it sound like Derek wasn't a junior at all and as if I was rubbing it in his face that he wasn't. _It felt like we were slidding up a mountain toget-- _"Yes all of us together." He said with fake cheery ness in his voice.

I turned to Ellie who was smirking at me softly. I could read it in her eyes ,she might as well as said it out loud. "There's something going on between you two isn't there.?" But she didn't say it out loud. I'm glad she didn't cause I don't know what I would of said. My stomach still twisted every time I thought or saw him. I made me rethink my whole situation on everything and well anyone.

I chewed on another curly fry as my stomach did another loop. Derek was in my mind he always was. I hated it . I hated him. I blame him for everything. I sighed and remembered about my doctors appointment the fallowing day. "Hey Mom, would you mind if Ellie took me to my appointment tomorrow.?" I asked hopeful that my mom wouldn't shut that down to _bond _some more. "Sure hunny that's fine I have some plans tomorrow anyway." Nora said smiling her usual happy smile that showed no trace of the sad ness that she had showed me earlier that day. I nodded and the silence after that was killer. The silence was stopped by a loud roll of thunder, the lights flickered and soon went out. _Another blackout. _ "I'll go get the candles." I said standing up. I walked out through the kitchen and blindly walked down the steps in to the basement.

I opened the supply closet door and digged threw it. The weren't in there. Another roll of the thunder and a strike of lighting hit brightening the room. I saw someone in front of me. I gasped. "Who is it.? Ellie.?" A scuff came from the dark area. "It's just me." Derek said walking over to the other closet. That didn't make me feel better. I fallowed him over and he opened it . He looked around the closet and handed me a few candles. He grabbed a box of matches off of the counter where the candles stood.

We walked up the stairs and I laid two on the kitchen table and Derek lighted one, then lighted another. It was so dark it was all most scary. I ran my hand threw my hair moving it out of my face. "Can I be excused. I'm not really hungry anymore." My mom nodded and I picked a candle off of the pile and walked up stairs with it. It wasn't lit but I had it just in case. I laid it on my desk and pulled off my shirt . I opened my closet and looked around in it for some PJ's.

A voice soon broke my thoughts. "Why have you been so bitchy lately." I gasped at hearings Derek's voice. He had scared me twice now. I grabbed a pillow from off of my bed and covered my half bare chest. "It's not nothing I haven't seen." He said snickering. "Get out." I yelled throwing the pillow at Derek.

I pulled a tank top out of my drawer and slipped it over my body. "No seriously why are you so bitchy." I shrugged. "Why do you care.?" Derek also shrugged. " I don't I was just wondering." I pulled off my jeans and slipped on a pair of shorts. "Just get out Derek." I said sounding defeted. "Fine fine, but your sisters hot." I rolled my eyes as he winked. I slammed my door behind him and laid down on my bed.

I stared up at the ceiling as another round of thunder and lighting hit. I looked out of my window then back at the ceiling. Unease settled again as I started thinking my usual nervous thoughts again. _Will I tell them it's Derek's.? Or will I lie and say it's Truman's.? _ Horror stole threw her.

_What will they say.? Will the kick me out.? Will the send me to one of those Boarding Schools for pregnant teenagers.? No that was only in the 40's. Will I keep the baby.? _That was the first time I had thought or even considered not keeping the baby. In a weird sense I thought maybe giving the baby up for adoption was a good idea. _Maybe he or she would do better in a home were he or she could have a stable home with loving parents. Maybe he or she would do better in a home where he or she's parents could have money to love and spoil the baby.? Or maybe I'm just full of shit. Maybe the baby should stay with me. Where ever that may be. _

I pulled up my baby blue tank top slowly examine my flat stomach. _No trace. _I watched my stomach raise in fall. _All those layers under the sea. _I laughed a little abit amused. _Sponge bob square pants. _I sighed again throwing myself back into reality once more. Way down there, a baby was growing. A whole person right inside of me. _I wonder if it can hear me. I wonder if it knows what I'm thinking. What if he or she knows I don't want them. That's not true. I do want him or her. It's just not right. Who am I kidding , he or she can't hear me. _ There was a tapping on my door I threw my shirt down and Ellie walked in. "Hey El." I said looking at her half smiling. "Hey you." She said smiling.

"My bed forms into a queen if you want to bunk with me." I said staring at her.

"Okay." She smiled but a few bags on the floor. I stood up and walked over to my closet. "Luckily I have a big closet." I opened it and nearly half was empty a perfect space for all of Ell's things. "I still can't believe your pregnant." I turned around stunned. 'SHH.!" I yelled and covered her mouth. "The walls are thin." I whispered and pulled her into the closed. "Sorry." Ellie mouthed after I slipped my hand off of her mouth. "I can't believe your pregnant." Ellie said again more quiet. "Yeah me too." I said before I sat down on the floor.

"Hun it's going to be okay everything will be fine." Ellie said rubbing my back. "The baby's dad will help and--." I pressed my lips together tears fighting once more. "What's wrong , do you think he won't help.?" Ellie asked me frowning. "It's not that , I'm just worrying about telling everyone." Ellie nodded and continued to rub my back.

"When do you think you'll tell you mom and her husband." I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know not know that's for sure." Ellie nodded at my response. I looked over at the lit candle , it gleaming in the thunderous night. It reminded me of that night all to much. _Oh Derek.! _

_

* * *

_

_Authors Note: Well glad the first chapter is out of the way . What do you guys think so far? Reviews?Flames? I don't really care just tell me what you think.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: I know you

Chapter 2.

_**9 weeks.**_

My first OB appointment. I was nervous and scared and now around 9 weeks. It was a Tuesday morning. It had worked out perfectly considering it was a teacher work day. They said I would have my first ultrasound that day. Find the baby's heart beat, and give me a due date. I was going on my own, taking Derek's car to get there.

I wore a pair of black skinny jean's with a blue top over it. It was slightly tight and if you paid enough attention you could see I was either pregnant or was really bloated . My black stiletto's that Ellie let me barrow clicked on the tile floor of the doctors office. I walked up to the desk. "Can I help you.".

My body felt weak as my mouth made the words, I didn't hear them but by the lady's reaction I knew it was said. "I'll take you too a room and the doctor will be right with you. I walked with her down the hallway. I walked into the room and sat on the small table staring down at the floor. 2 or 3 minutes later a doctor walked into the room and smiled at me sweetly. "Hi Casey, I'm Dr. Stebbins." The doctor said and walked over and shook my hand.

"So Casey before we get started I need to know some things about you." I nodded and he looked down at his chart then back at me . "Your birthday is. ?" He asked. "September 13th 1994." He raised his eye brows. "Your 15 years old.?" He asked and looked at me directly. "Yes sir." I said looking down some. "Well I don't judge I had my son young with my wife." I looked up and him and smiled some , that did make me feel better surprisingly. "He's a year or so older then you ." I bit my lip and just smiled. "Back to business." He said and looked back down at his chart. He asked me questions for a few minutes then after that he got up. "Now it's time to see your baby, I'll go get my ultrasound tech." He walked out of the room and I sat on the bed , one leg crossed over the other.

It was another few minutes before a young looking lady, she looked as if she just got out of medical school. "Hello Miss McDonald, I'm here for your ultrasound." She said getting a blue bottle. "I'm going to need you to lift your shirt for me, I'm going to put some cool jell on your stomach" I did as I was told and lifted my shirt she put the jell on my stomach. I shuttered a bit, it was colder then I had expected it. She ran the tool over my stomach and a picture came up on the screen. It was a small blob a noise filled the room.

The lady pointed to a little glitch in the blob. "That is the heart beat miss." She said and pointed to it. My heart skipped a beat. "From what I can tell , everything looks fine and you seem to be going right on tract." She removed the tool from my stomach. "There you have it." She said and smiled down at me. "Would you like a picture to take with you.?"

I stared unresponsive for a minute. _Do I want a picture.? _The question had registered in my mind when she asked me again. "Do you want a picture to take home.?" She asked looking down at me a bit worried. I looked up a fake smile appearing on my face. "Yes, thank you that would be lovely." She smiled and started to head out of the room. "Oh, the doctor will be back with your picture and he will tell you your due date." I only smiled. I think it was then when reality had set in for me.

Something was growing inside of me , correction someone. Another human-being that I was going to have to take care of. Could I really do it.? The doctor walked back in the room. He had something in his hand, the picture no doubt. "Hello Casey, I have a due date for you and here's your picture." He said handing a white folder to me. I didn't open it , I just held it. "Your due date is June 15th." He said looking at me a full on smile on his face. I bit my lip and nodded. "Thank you very much." Dr. Stebbins nodded. "It's no problem , you can leave whenever you are ready. He left the room and I just swallowed staring up at the ceiling. "Why me.?" I thought out loud . I stood up and left the room, placing the white folder into my purse.

I took a deep breathe and walked out to the car. I got into the car sitting my purse into the passenger seat and staring out the window. The next thing I knew I was driving down the highway home. Car's passed me and I just continued. I arrived home at noon. My mom and George weren't home. But it was still un-safe for anything. I grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge and poured a class.

I grabbed my purse and headed up the stairs with the orange juice , I sipped at it on the way up. I laid my drink on the desk and turned on some soft music. Relaxing music

_Swarling shades of blue_

_Slow dancing in your sky _

_The sun kisses the earth _

_And hush my eyes to cry_

_Cause I hear the whispered words_

_Within. You master piece beautiful._

_You speck the unspeakable fraise ._

I grabbed the folder out of my purse , I opened it and slowly pulled out the picture, It was tiny it was hard to believe it was a baby. _My baby. _Tears formed on my face , the fell down on my face. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it.?" I asked staring to shove the picture back into my purse." It's me Ellie." I relaxed ."Come in." She walked into the room. "Hey Babe." She said sitting down onto the bed. "Hey, I got to see the baby today." Ellie squealed and I looked over at her. "What.?" I asked slightly annoyed. "How's my little niece or nephew doing." Ellie said patting my stomach. I raised an eye brow at her. "You tell me." I said picking up the picture off the floor and handing it too her. "AWWW." Ellie cried out smiling. I just nodded. "That's adorable." She said and smiled.

"Have you told anyone yet.?" Ellie asked still keeping her gaze on the picture. "Beside's you no." Ellie rolled her eyes and put the picture on her lap. "Hun you need to tell your mom." I swallowed. "I can't Ellie, not yet anyway just a few more weeks." I said pressing her lips together.

"Case , sweetie you look pregnant she's going to figure it out or someone else will and they will tell." I sighed. "No one will find out okay." I practically yelled. Ellie whispered a little. "What if Derek finds out , he'll so tell your mom." I blew air out of my nose frustrated. "Shut up , Derek won't find out unless you tell him." I said glaring. "Why would I tell him.?" Ellie asked slightly offended. "I know about your little relationship with Derek." Ellie huffed. "Fuck you Casey and your baby." She said dropping the picture and leaving the room. I swallowed and stared at the open door. I stood up and closed it , I turned off the music and picked up the picture. I placed it back into the folder and placed it into my desk.

I glanced up at my billboard on the wall , a picture of me and Emily, Me and Truman, and me and Lizzie. Other pictures scattered on there with other people. Notes of event's to remember were there. A soft cool breeze came threw my open window. It was nice and cool. It smelled of Apple Cider. The smell brought back memories. It was basically a bonfire with music and food. It was always so much fun to go too. I had went since I was 8. That's where George and Nora had met all most 3 months ago. Most of all that's where I had met Derek for the first time.

_A shaggy haired boy smiled at her as she sipped her Apple cider. Soft country music played. I kept his gaze and smiled at her from across the yard. He motioned for us to go around front where no one was. I blushed and walked over there to where he was. "Hi I'm Derek." He said smiling at me. "Casey." I said, a blanket rapped around me . It was a chilly fall night, it was the day before my 15__th__ birthday. I was younger then most. I was the youngest freshman at my school._

_"Do you live around here.?" He asked hopefully. I sighed and shook my head . "I live in Toronto." He nodded and looked around awkwardly. "Oh, I live other there." He said pointing to a house down the street. I nodded. "Nice."_

_'Want to come over.?" Derek asked his smiling. That surprised me, what did he mean by it.? To talk .? I didn't know. "I.. uhmm.. Are we aloud.?" He laughed a bit. "I'm aloud it's my house." He said smiling still. "I guess, my mom won't miss out on me to much." I said and smiled. He held out his hand. I took his hand in mine and we began to walk. "So tell me about yourself." He said and continued to walk. "I.. live in Toronto , I'm a sophomore this year and I'm 14 about to turn 15." I said shyly. " I'm a sophomore too." He said I didn't see his face much cause I was to busy watching where I was going._

_I was such a klutz , always had been. We got his house a few minutes later. It was rather clean which was cool. He walked up the stairs and I just fallowed him nervous of what could happen. We walked into his room. Derek sat down and I just stood. "So Casey what brings you here.?" Derek asked me looking up at me. "You invited me.?" I said slightly confused. He laughed some. "No I mean what are you doing in a town like this." __**Duh.. Casey don't screw this up. "**__Oh I'm here at the skid burner with my mom and little sister." He nodded. "Nice." I sat down in his computer chair putting one leg over the other crossing them. "You know your pretty cute right." Derek said smirking . I blushed and looked away from his eyes. He slowly pulled the seat over to the bed to wear he was. I continued to just look down. "Don't be embarrassed."_

_Derek said running his fingers threw my thin brown hair. It he put it behind my ear and looked at me directly into my eyes. His eye's were brown and wonderful, the were the color of milk chocolate. My heart pounded. His fingers still running threw my hair he leaned in and kissed my lips. I pulled away quickly. The kiss was short and sweet , it was my first kiss. Derek looked into my eyes again and I swallowed. __**Did he just kiss me.? **__I smiled at him some. _

"_Your really cute too." I said chewing on the inside of my mouth. "I better get going." I said and stood up. Derek stood up also. "Why I .. mean I thought we were just getting to know each other." I fiddled with my fingers. "My mom might be looking for me." I said sounding sorry. "Oh .. Uhmm.. Okay.. Bye I guess." He said looking down. I sighed and looked at him. He looked innocent enough. "I guess I can stay for a little while longer." He looked up and smiled. I could see the hint of a smirk in there. I went over and sat on the chair again. Derek leaned in and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and let it happen. I let him kiss me. I let it all happen. It was truly my fault I guess._

I blinked at the memory and walked down the stairs and found my mom making apple cider in the kitchen. Whenever it started getting cold out she made apple cider and pumpkin soup , it was something she did ever since she had been a small girl. "Hi Mom." I said and she jumped a little bit. She turned around and faced me. "Hi Case." She said and smiled at me.

"Do you want some apple cider.?" She asked. I nodded and she walked over pouring me some. Steam poured out of it. The air had been cool the first week of September then got hot again all up until Halloween then the cold air started it's rounds around Canada. I sipped on the hot apple cider and closed my eyes inhaling the scent. My relaxing was suddenly ruined by Derek's annoying voice. "I'm home.!" My eyes flew open and Ellie was fallowing behind him. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be in my room, call me when dinners ready." I said and walked up the stairs. "Like someone needs to eat anymore."

Derek mumbled behind me. My mouth gapped open. I turned around and shoved him. He fell back down to stairs. "What was that for.?" He said annoyed. "You being a .." I stopped myself. "What good girl afraid to cuss." He said mockingly and headed up the stairs again. "You being a dick." I said slapping him and shoving him again. I huffed when walking up the stairs and walking into my room slamming the door. I sat on the bed. I had never threw a tantrum like that before and I can't believe I just had. All the anger built up in my just I had to get it out and Derek was the only person I could get it out on.

I hated Derek, at least I thought I did. He's so mean to me and I hated it. I finished off the apple cider and walked over to my closet. I got out a pair of sweatpants and an old band tee shirt. I needed a nice hot shower.

­­_

I took around an hour shower; after I was done I walked into my room with only a towel surrounding my body. I closed and locked my bedroom door I grabbed a clean pair of underware and a fresh bra out of my clothes drawer I put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still small and petite. My stomach was hardly noticeable but I saw it and that killed me. I traced my finger around it then slipped the t-shirt over my body then soon after the sweatpants.

My mom didn't call me down until around 6pm. I walked down the stairs, my hair was mostly dry, I had put it in pony tail. I was nice and warm, I walked into the dining room. I sat down in my usual chair and pressed my lips together. "Thanks for wearing my shirt." Derek said sitting down in his chair across from me. I looked down at the shirt. It was indeed his shirt. I had barrowed it from him a while back. "Oh , Sorry.. I --."

He cut me off. "Don't worry about it." He said with a laugh. "I'm just messing with you." I just looked at him before looking down at my soup. I picked up my spoon and slipped it into my mouth. It had been a long time since I had had it. But I had to admit it was better then I had remembered it. Ellie was beside me staring at me. I refused to look at her. I couldn't stand her at the moment .

She was doing what I did 3 months ago. I hated it, my mom was barly married to George and I was pregnant. And then my sister is sleeping with the father of my child.! It was like I was in some freaking soup opera. I looked up at Derek who was smirking at Ellie, my eyes looked back down at the table . I closed my eyes. _"Your special Casey." _I opened them and looked up at Derek, he hadn't said anything it was just a memorie. That's all it would ever be. He was her's now. I ate some more of my soup slowly.

I felt Edwin staring at me? "What!" I said harshly. "Nothing." I rolled my eyes and muttered. "Yeah, better be nothing." My mothers voice came out. "Be nice to your brother Casey." I dropped my spoon in my soup making a _CLANG.!_ "He's not my brother Mom." I said looking up at her annoyance in my face. "Yes he is now quiet down." I rolled my eyes. "He's really not mother , cause if he's my brother that means Derek's Ellie's brother and guess what there dating, so incest anyone.?" I said with sarcasm in my voice in the end of it. "Casey.!"

Ellie yelled and so did Derek. I rolled my eyes . "I'm so over this." I got up and stormed up the stairs. _I'm acting like such a diva. But I had to prove a point. _I went into my room and locked the door. I was pissed out of my mind. I never have been before. _Hormones. _ I stayed in my room for the rest of the night ignoring anyone and everyone. I even had Ellie sleep on the couch. I didn't want to talk to her or anyone.


End file.
